<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Life by Bproudnbrave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244976">New Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bproudnbrave/pseuds/Bproudnbrave'>Bproudnbrave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loona One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst?, Baby, Catfish - Freeform, Death, F/F, Fluff, Hyerim, Love, lipves - Freeform, someone'sdeadsobeprepared, tragic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bproudnbrave/pseuds/Bproudnbrave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooyoung and Jungeun let Yerim and Hyejoo babysit their baby. Involuntarily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loona One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of the Loona members is dead in this story, just a heads-up! </p><p>I hope you'll enjoy it anyway and if so, please let me know in the comments :)<br/>Have a good day and stay safe, please!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don't know if we're doing the right thing here. Yerim is still a baby herself, I don't know if she's capable of taking care of one.”, Jungeun says as her and Sooyoung are getting out of their car, the younger one rushing to pick up their 11 month old from the backseat where it has been sleeping next to an annoyed Hyunjin who is honestly just happy that her friends don't trust her enough with kids to take care of it while they are having an important business meeting.</p><p>In the beginning, Hyunjin was convinced that the married couple just wants her out of the house so they can have some alone time but seeing how nervous Jungeun was to leave their baby alone with some of their best friends, she doubts she would do that. Yes, unexpectedly Jungeun is a real helicopter mom, stressing about her kid's health and happiness 24/7. Sooyoung is the chill mom, according to herself and most definitely not anyone else.</p><p>“Yerim is only two years younger than you, babe. I bet you could have taken care of a child two years ago.”, Sooyoung says with a sigh and gets a bag from the trunk, checking whether they've packed everything that the young couple could possibly need.</p><p>In the end, Sooyoung and Jungeun are happy that Yerim and Hyejoo volunteered to take care of their newest addition to the family. Yerim more than Hyejoo. It's usually some of their other friends like Jiwoo and Heejin that take care of her but they are busy tonight and beggars can't be choosers so the two mothers had to take what they could get. Jinsoul won't mind.</p><p>Jungeun still isn't used to her daughter having the same name as her wife's sister. Her wife's deceased sister.</p><p>It was only a month after their marriage when Sooyoung and Jungeun decided to start the adoption process, Jinsoul still being with them. The oldest was always insisting on them naming their child after her, it being more of a joke at the time which later turned into reality. Two months after their marriage and one week before they got to meet their daughter for the first time, Jinsoul passed away. The same night that her and Hyunjin had talked about a marriage of their own for the first time. The first and last time. It was close to midnight when Jinsoul went out to get some snacks from the gas station around the corner. It was a safe neighborhood but no one is safe from people like those that took her life. Two men who were drunk driving and losing control over their car. Sadly, Jinsoul was right between the car and the wall they drove into, all three of them dead on the spot. Meanwhile, Hyunjin was waiting at home, counting the minutes for Jinsoul to get home. It usually didn't take them longer than ten minutes. She let fifteen minutes pass before following her girlfriend of five years, hoping that she was just being her indecisive self and standing in front of the candy aisle, forgetting about the time. Hyunjin was soon to find out that Jinsoul never even made it there.</p><p>“Hyunjinie, come on.”, Sooyoung says when following her wife to the door and noticing that Hyunjin didn't leave the car yet. She knows it wasn't easy for her, it still isn't. Sooyoung had allowed herself to grieve when it happened, crying until she nearly passed out because of dehydration and yelling at no one in particular since the people that are responsible for her sister's death can't hear her anymore. Jungeun was by her side the entire time, holding her close if needed and giving her space if wanted. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health. They had wished that they wouldn't have had to prove those vows so early on in their marriage, that better comes first and worse last.</p><p>At some point, Sooyoung decided that it's time for her to move on. Not from Jinsoul and her death but from the grief, from the numbness. Their newborn baby was still waiting to see them for the first time. Jinsoul's life was taken but at the same time, Jinsoul was only born.</p><p>Hyunjin hasn't been able to think so positively. Sooyoung and Jungeun insisted on her moving in with them for as long as she needs to get back on track, to find a new job and earn some money to be able to pay for an apartment of herself since she could no longer afford the one she had shared with her girlfriend. Five years, they had been together for five long years. Jungeun and Sooyoung only met through them, Hyunjin having been friends with Jungeun. It took them a few months to officially start dating and two years until Sooyoung proposed.</p><p>At the time, Hyunjin was a little jealous but she thought it didn't matter that Jinsoul had never shown any signs of wanting to marry her. After all, they had their whole lives in front of them. That's what they thought.</p><p>“Coming.”, Hyunjin says and gets out of the car, throwing the door shut behind her which makes the baby cry again. Which makes <em>Jinsoul </em>cry again. Hyunjin never really acknowledged that being her name, in her eyes there is only one Jinsoul and that is the woman that was the love of her life. Still is. Hyunjin knows that Jinsoul would have loved her sister's baby being named after her but she would have also loved holding her in her arms which she will never be able to do now.</p><p>“Come here, idiot.”, Sooyoung whispers as Hyunjin walks up to her, pulling her into a tight hug.</p><p>“Make sure Yerim doesn't feed her too much candy.”</p><p>“Make sure Hyejoo doesn't accidentally or less accidentally kill Jinsoul.”, Jungeun chuckles despite truly thinking that's a possibility. Only then does she notice what she said. Kill and Jinsoul are two words that shouldn't be put into the same sentence.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I-”</p><p>“It's okay, babe.”, Sooyoung quickly says, pulling her wife into her side and pressing a kiss to her temple. It wasn't easy for Jungeun either, she really loved Sooyoung's sister, even though her and Jinsoul were always bickering. She was like a sister to her too.</p><p>“Unnie!”</p><p>A screaming Yerim catches Hyunjin's attention, as well as Sooyoung's and Jungeun's, the two moms quickly looking at the younger girl, scared that she already did something bad like dropping their daughter.</p><p>“Wow, the distrust! I was just calling for Hyunjin.”, Yerim says, shaking her head at the distress in Jungeun's eyes while bouncing little Jinsoul up and down in her arms.</p><p>“We'll be back in a couple of hours, okay? Kick Hyejoo's ass for me.”, Sooyoung says as she takes Jungeun's hand and walks towards their car, backwards so that she can look at their daughter for as long as possible.</p><p>“Why? What did she do now?”, Hyunjin asks but Sooyoung just shakes her head and says that it wasn't anything in particular, Hyejoo just deserves to get her ass kicked from time to time.</p><p>“Hey! I would agree on that but now that she's my fiancee, I have to defend her and- HEY!”</p><p>Yerim doesn't even get to finish the sentence since the married couple is already disappearing into their car, slamming the door shut and starting the engine.</p><p>“Fiancee.”, Hyunjin scoffs as she walks past Yerim and Jinsoul, entering the spacious house. It was Hyejoo's parents' house but they moved out into a smaller one that is easier to take care of for when they get older. Hyejoo herself makes good money while Yerim is still working on fulfilling her dream of being a successful photographer, for now only getting little jobs here and there that don't pay too well.</p><p>“Knowing Hye, she only proposed to you cause she was bored.”, Hyunjin teases her younger friend who glares at her playfully before breaking out into a smile again when tiny Jinsoul starts laughing out of nowhere.</p><p>“Anyway, I'll take a nap.”</p><p>Yerim nods at Hyunjin and watches her disappear into their guest room which is only ever occupied by Hyunjin or Chaewon, their only single friends.</p><p>“Ah, look who's here. Auntie Hyejoo.”, Yerim says excitedly as she enters the living room in which her girlfriend (fiancee but according to Hyejoo that sounds too fancy for the daily use) is sitting and playing some kind of shooting game that Yerim quickly tells her to turn off.</p><p>As soon as Hyejoo pauses the game and turns around to face her girlfriend, Jinsoul starts making excited blabbering noises, a bit of drool running down her chin.<br/>
“Ugh, disgusting.”, the younger says and turns back to the TV, opening Mario Kart instead which is a little more kid friendly for the innocent eyes of Jinsoul.</p><p>“You looked like that too at some point, you idiot. Should I ask your mom to bring some pictures next time? She would love going down memory lane.”, Yerim says with a big smile and sits down next to Hyejoo, Jinsoul on her lap and pointing at the screen with wide eyes.</p><p>“Don't you dare.”, Hyejoo growls and starts a race.</p><p>“She is like that to everyone, little Jinsoul, don't worry. She might seem ice cold and dark and broody but she's a softie at heart.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>With a giggle, Yerim leans over to her girlfriend, pursing her lips and waiting for Hyejoo to kiss her. It takes a couple of seconds but then the younger one does turn her head and presses a quick kiss to Yerim's lips, trying her best not to smile.</p><p>“It's still weird to me that they named it Jinsoul. That won't ever be Jinsoul to me.”, Hyejoo says, focusing back on her game and muttering some curses when the blue shell hits her out of nowhere.</p><p>“Stop calling her an it, babe.”, Yerim whines and plays peek-a-boo with Jinsoul, knowing that she gets bored easily and starts crying when there's nothing catching her interest.</p><p>“Just know that I'll kill her if she poops her pants and makes this room all stinky.”, Hyejoo responds with a neutral expression, glaring at Jinsoul who just laughs at her, frustrating her even more.</p><p>“Can you please not talk about killing a baby so casually?”</p><p>“How am I supposed to be talking about killing a baby uncasually then?”</p><p>“Hyejoo, you are incredibly frustrating, do you know that?”, Yerim asks, getting slightly annoyed at her girlfriend's behavior. She likes spending time with Jinsoul, being able to take care of someone instead of getting taken care of. It makes her feel older and more mature, useful.</p><p>The 'I'm sorry' escaping Hyejoo's lips sounds too careful and soft and Yerim can't help but feel bad about snapping at her girlfriend a little. Hyejoo always acts like the big bad wolf but she's actually very sensitive and insecure, something Yerim helps her with when needed.</p><p>“I didn't propose to you because I was bored.”, Hyejoo whispers next, not looking at Yerim and acting like she's focusing on the game when the older one can clearly see her playing a lot worse than she usually does, bumping into walls and being at the sixth place now, instead of the first like usual.</p><p>“I know. And I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you, Hyejoo.”, Yerim says and presses a chaste kiss to the younger woman's cheek.</p><p>“But don't you dare smile, you have to keep up your grumpy attitude.”</p><p>Of course, that does make Hyejoo smile but just one quick glance at the baby and it's gone again.</p><p>“Play with me. Just put the baby down and throw some toys around, it will occupy- she will occupy herself, right?”, Hyejoo suggests and even though Yerim sighs loudly, she does get up and get the bag Sooyoung gave her, carrying it to the living room. A couple of minutes later and all the toys are scattered on the floor, little Jinsoul being overly excited and playing with one thing, only to drop it and move on to the next.</p><p>Yerim wouldn't dare say it out loud now but sometimes she does wonder if Hyejoo really doesn't want kids. Yes, maybe they should have talked about that before getting engaged but then again, having Hyejoo by her side is much more important for Yerim than having a baby.</p><p>“What are you thinking about, Choerry?”, Hyejoo asks, using the nickname she accidentally gave Yerim when they met the first few times. Jungeun had this phase where she only called people by their full names, mostly when she scolded them. Add her ability to talk really fast and Choi Yerim turns into Choerry. Only on their fourth date, did Hyejoo figure out that that wasn't her actual name.</p><p>Selecting Baby Mario, Yerim shakes her head and just smiles at her girlfriend, stealing a quick kiss before asking her to start the game. Instead of doing so, Hyejoo puts the controller aside and turns on the couch so she's facing the older one, one leg on the couch, the other dangling off the side.</p><p>“What happened to 'communication is key'?”</p><p>Yerim looks a little uncomfortable as she mirrors Hyejoo's position, intertwining their hands that are resting on the backrest.</p><p>“I just know you don't wanna talk about it. Not right now, at least.”, the older girl whispers, looking to the side at a puzzled looking Jinsoul who is looking for her toy, not realizing that it landed behind her back when she threw into the air. Cute.</p><p>She doesn't even need to say it, just that little smile on Yerim's face when watching the baby, it makes it very clear what she was thinking about.</p><p>“I see. Babe, we're 26. At least, you are. I don't think we have the time and-”, Hyejoo starts but Yerim is quick to cut her off.</p><p>“Not yet! I know that we're still young and I don't want a baby just yet. You are still a baby, I can't take care of another one,” Yerim pinches the skin on the back of Hyejoo's hand when she scoffs at that, before continuing, “I was just wondering if we will...<em>ever </em>have a baby. If you want one. With me. Not now, not next year, just someday.”</p><p>Hyejoo can't stand seeing her girlfriend so distressed, so insecure. She shouldn't feel that way about something that she wants, something that would make her happy. A fond smile is on her face as she moves her free hand to the back of Yerim's neck, letting her fingers get all tangled up in her baby hair.</p><p>“Of course, I do. But we have to wait a couple more years so our child can make fun of Sooyoung's and Jungeun's for being old. Gotta keep the tradition going.”, Hyejoo says and smiles even wider when she sees Yerim doing the same, pulling the girl in until their lips touch in a passionate kiss.</p><p>“It's not that I don't like babies in general. But that? That is Sooyoung's baby, I have to dislike her as a matter of principle. It's in my blood.”, Hyejoo says as they pull apart, pointing at Jinsoul who is now looking back at her and saying something unintelligible.</p><p>“It sounded like Olivia. Honey, did you just call auntie Hyejoo Olivia?”, Yerim asks in her baby voice and scoots off the couch and onto the ground, clapping her hands once to animate Jinsoul to crawl to her which she does.</p><p>The second she settles on Yerim's lap, facing the two girls, she points at Hyejoo again, repeating herself.</p><p>“She does call you Olivia! Choerry and Olivia, sounds perfect to me.”, Yerim giggles and pulls Jinsoul closer, kissing her forehead lovingly. The ping of Hyejoo's mobile phone distracts her from looking at her fiancee as lovingly as Yerim was looking at Jinsoul.</p><p>“It's Jungeun. She asks for a picture of Jinsoul, proving that she's still alive. We should totally prank her.”, Hyejoo says, sitting properly again so that her legs are on either side of Yerim's body, her arms loosely wrapping around her shoulders from behind as she rests her chin on top of her girlfriend's head.</p><p>“We should totally not do that cause Jungeun would be here in less than five minutes and rip your head off. Your head that I still need to kiss those pretty lips at our wedding ceremony. As much as I love your body, I won't take it without the head.”, Yerim teases and leans her head back, silently asking for a kiss that Hyejoo presses to her forehead.</p><p>“I guess I can't risk it then.”, Hyejoo smiles and decides to take a photo right now, or rather to let Yerim take it. The older girl is quick to turn Jinsoul around and stretch out her arm with the mobile phone in hand, snapping a picture of the three. To no one's surprise, Yerim and Jinsoul are smiling widely while Hyejoo is frowning. That's as good as it gets though, Yerim decides and sends the picture, feeling really content and happy right now, knowing that Hyejoo and her are on the same page. Someday, they will start their own little family and Yerim can't wait for it.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get Hyejoo so close to Jinsoul in that picture? Jinsoul's hand was like, four inches away from Hyejoo's leg. That's crazy.”, Sooyoung says as she enters the house, Jungeun holding onto her hand next to her, already checking her surroundings, looking for their little one.</p><p>“I know, right?”, Yerim chuckles and tells the couple that Jinsoul is in the guest room, earning a confused glance from Jungeun.</p><p>“The guest room? Isn't Hyunjin staying in-”</p><p>“Yeah, she is. She picked Jinsoul up a little while ago. I promise, I didn't give her any candy! Hyunjin just said that she's tired which I don't think she was since she kept playing with that one plushie.”</p><p>Now it's Yerim's turn to be confused. She didn't expect Sooyoung to shed a tear right then and there when Yerim literally just told her about Jinsoul probably sleeping.</p><p>“She does that when she's tired, it's the plushie she sleeps with.”, Jungeun explains and nods into the direction of the guest room, letting Yerim know that they'll go and check up on Jinsoul and Hyunjin.</p><p>Jungeun already knows that Sooyoung will get a lot more emotional once they'll enter the room so she pulls her closer, wrapping her arm around the older one's shoulder and pressing a kiss to her wife's cheek before opening the door, slowly as to not wake up their two babies.</p><p>The second they get a good look at the scene in front of them, Sooyoung starts crying, turning in Jungeun's arms to face her and hug her tightly.</p><p>Hyunjin is lying in the middle of the bed, still in her clothes from before. She's on her side and one of her arms is wrapped around Jinsoul's sleeping body protectively, holding her against her chest while Jinsoul's tiny fists are holding onto Hyunjin's shirt.</p><p>Jungeun plants a kiss on Sooyoung's temple, pulling the sobbing woman even closer. She knows what Sooyoung must be feeling right now, how overwhelmed she must be at a sight like that. Hyunjin is like a little sister to her, it has always been that way but after Jinsoul's death, that feeling just grew immensely. She cares for her so much and it's so exhausting to see Hyunjin so empty everyday, like there's nothing to live for anymore. Sooyoung had the love of her life by her side when Jinsoul passed away but Hyunjin's love? Died. The person she needed most at a time like that was the same person that left her. Everytime Jinsoul is mentioned, Sooyoung's sister <em>or </em>daughter, the couple can see the pain in Hyunjin's eyes. For a while, they regretted having named their baby after the person Hyunjin misses most. They thought that it would be like a piece of Jinsoul still being with them but it just made the youngest one so much more aware that there is no such piece. The only thing they have left, is the memory of her, of everything she said and did.</p><p>To see Hyunjin like that, holding Jinsoul close, it shows Sooyoung that she cares. That she doesn't totally resent her, that there's hope and that maybe one day, Hyunjin will allow herself to love again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>